


Only in a Dream

by EydrisIvo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EydrisIvo/pseuds/EydrisIvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single part short story where Solas visits Lavellan in her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in a Dream

“It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture, and right then, I felt the whole world change.”

His words hit me on a level I wasn’t aware had even existed. They moved through me like an endless torrent that could not be contained. It was there, and I felt it, something so real and visceral that I could not deny its power. 

“Solas,” I murmured, my gaze moving to meet his, “Felt the whole world change?”

That small smile I had come to recognize stirred on his lips, his head tilting slightly off to the side, exposing his strong jawline to my view. “A figure of speech.” His words were quiet, slipping through his lips with ease. 

“I’m aware of the meaning,” I spoke softly, keeping the space between us comfortable, safe. “But, felt?”

The snow fell softly around us, the imagery shifting slightly, flitting about as dreams often do. It was strange being back in Haven after so much had transpired, but I felt safe. I felt warm, even though the landscape was obviously cold.

Solas stepped forward, hesitating for a moment. “You change everything,” he whispered, his voice like silk on glass. His eyes held an intensity that I could scarcely handle. The depths of his gaze revealed what words could not express. It was then he turned his face from me, and fell silent.

I reached forward, brushing my hand against his cheek, feeling my fingers trace against the length of his ear and down his smooth jaw, right to the cleft in his chin. I pulled him towards me until my lips were a hairbreadth away from his. “Sweet talker,” I whispered, closing the distance between us until my lips brushed gently against his. 

I felt him tense slightly, as if my actions were unexpected. Fearing I had made a grave mistake, I pulled back, turning away from him. Not even a second had passed before I felt him pull me towards him with a small shake of his head, the corners of his lips turning upwards. I could feel the urgency within him as he pulled me against him, pressing his lips furiously against mine. I surrendered, and returned the kiss with equal hunger, feeling the warmth of his body against mine.

He pulled back for a moment to look at me, his blue eyes contemplative and twinkling. Again, he kissed me, the warmth of his lips rushing against mine. I could feel his breath against my cheek as he pulled away from me once more. 

Subconsciously, I moved towards him, reaching for him as he started to back away.

“We shouldn’t,” the urgency in his voice was palatable. “It isn’t right, not even here.”

It was then the air started to cool around me, the vacancy of his warmth becoming clear. I missed him desperately, even though he was only an arm’s length away. Even though it was a dream, it felt more real than I had imagined.


End file.
